TOO LATE
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: La vida se puede ir en un parpadeo, en un instante... ¿qué pasa si nos arrpentimos de algo cuando ya es demasiado tarde? -Te amo-No me dejes.. yo también te amo...-maldito erizo te mataré-... ¡SHADOW! MAL Summary


**Hoolaa! bueno me reporto aquí con este fic que se me ocurrió con una imagen que vi y pues... espero que no me maten :S**

**PD: Creo que si haré una continuación de mi fic Dos erizos y una bebe, pero quiero saber que opinan? :)**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**One-Shot**

**.**

**.**

**TOO LATE **

Era una tarde lluviosa, el gris reinaba sobre todo el firmamento... pero a pesar de esa tempestad una pequeña figura de un llamativo color rosa se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque de la ciudad

-No.. snif.. no puedo creerlo-esa figura no era nada más ni nada menos que Amy Rose, estaba sollozando y ¿cómo no hacerlo?, su gran amor, aquel que había robado su corazón... su _antiguo _novio ahora estaba con _otra_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Je, espero que este pastel le guste a Sonic- la eriza se había pasado toda la mañana horneando un pastel para su __**novio- **__ahh me pregunto para que me habrá citado- aún recordaba aquella llamada urgente donde él le había dicho que era necesario y urgente que se vieran_

_-Quizá me proponga matrimonio- dijo con estrellas en sus ojos_

_Y así, Amy se arregló mucho para estar presentable ante Sonic... una vez lista se miró al espejo y sonrío ante el reflejo que éste le ofrecía. Salió con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos y muy contenta se encaminó hacia el parque_

_-Hum.. tal vez llueva, pero no importa- apresuró el paso y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a una silueta muy familiar, corrió y llegó hasta su destino- hola Sonic, lamento la tardanza- quizo darle un beso, pero Sonic se hizo a un lado-¿qué sucede?_

_-Amy...yo no se cómo decirte esto- oh no aquello sonaba mal para la chica rosa- yo me enamoré de otra persona _

_-¿Qué?- se quedó atónita al escuchar aquello_

_-Escucha, lo nuestro fue lindo, pero se acabó-el erizo azul estaba siendo muy duro con aquellas desgarradoras palabras_

_-Pero ¿porqué?- Amy salió del trance en el que estaba, y se encontraba a punto de llorar-¿ya no me amas?_

_-Claro que no te ama- una ardilla café salió de detrás de una árbol y se encaminó hacia la pareja- él me ama a mí _

_-Sa..Sally- la mirada de Amy se endureció y decidió no llorar- entiendo-sonrió y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes darle una última sonrisa a su gran amor- espero que sean felices- y se alejó justo cuando algunas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, pasó cerca de un bote de basura y depositó el pastel que había hecho con tanto esmero_

**_Fin flash back _**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-una voz que venía de atrás la asustó y giró lentamente hasta toparse con el dueño de aquella voz, suspiró al darse cuanta de quien era

-Shadow me asustaste ¿acaso quieres matarme?

-Hmp.. mira que con esta lluvia no seré yo quien te mate- le dijo el erizo negro a forma de regaño

-...- la eriza rosa solamente se encogió de hombros y se giró nuevamente hasta darle la espalda a Shadow, las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. Esta acción sin duda sacó de onda a Shadow pues no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía a la chica, y tampoco el por qué estaba ahí con ese clima, estaba por preguntarle cuando...

-¿Crees que no soy linda?- esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido

-¿Qué?

-SI, ¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?-Amy se paró de la banca toda empapada y encaró a Shadow furiosa

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-la voz de Shadow sonó seria y algo molesta, entonces Amy se dio cuenta de que estaba desquitándose con Shadow sin siquiera saber qué le pasaba

-Lo siento- bajó la mirada y rompió en llanto nuevamente- pero... ¿crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien?

-Esto es por el faker ¿cierto?

-...- el de vetas rojas entendió en ese momento cual era el problema y eso lo hizo enfadar bastante, sintió unas tremendas ganas de machacar a Sonic por haber hecho llorar a su Rose... si SU Amy Rose, por que sí, Shadow the hedgehog se había enamorado de esa pequeña y ahora indefensa eriza que estaba delante suyo. Jamás se lo diría, pues sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sonic y si ella era feliz, él también

-Ven, te llevaré a tu casa o te enfermarás-y dicho esto Shadow tomó a Amy en brazos y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban frente a la casa de la chica, la bajó y la miró para asegurarse de que estaba 'bien'

-Bien me voy

-Espera...quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola- la vió a la cara y vio esos ojitos esmeralda, mirándole suplicantes

-Esta bien-Shadow suspiró y entró en la casa de la eriza rosa, una vez dentro ella le ofreció una toalla para que se secara

-No respondiste mi pregunta

-...-se puso nervioso, pero aparentó estar sereno

-Lo sabía, soy poca cosa- ese comentario sí que lo molestó

-Idiota-Amy lo miró confundida-nadie puede hacerte sentir algo que no eres, si no te supieron valorar, que se vayan al infierno...Rose tú eres una gran persona y no debes despreciarte jamás ¿entiendes?-en ese momento lo entendió, Shadow tenía razón, si Sonic no la valoró y prefierió irese con esa ofrecida era su problema

Amy sonrió y abrazó a Shadow, después le plantó un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- le dijo algo sonrojada- bueno creo que es tarde em .. me voy a dormir que descanse Shadow- y rápidamente se fue a su habitación dejando a un muy sonrojado erizo, una vez que Shadow no escuchó nada susurró para si mismo

-Si, creo que eres más que linda, es una lástima saber que jamás me corresponderás

* * *

**1 mes después...**

**POV Amy **

Es increíble que desde aquella lluviosa tarde mis sentimientos hayan cambiado, si hace un mes que mi amor por Sonic murió junto con la admiración que sentía por él. Además una gran amistad había nacido entre Shadow y yo, casi siempre pasabamos el tiempo juntos, raro para algunos ya que siempre lo catalogaron de anti-social, recuerdo que Rouge me dijo que era extraño que Shadow pasara el tiempo conmigo pues usualmente estaba solo y odiaba la presencia de los demás

-Waa, que bien dormí-me senté en mi cama y me estiré para luego ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño para tomar una buena ducha- tengo que darme prisa no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo

Entré al baño y luego de una relajante ducha me cambié y salí de mi casa corriendo pues nuevamente se me había hecho un poco tarde, corría lo más rápido que daban mis piernas e incluso estuve a punto de caerme varias veces además de chocar con las personas que caminaban tranquilamente

-Ten más cuidado mocosa- me gritó un hombre que había tirado sus papeles al chocar con él

-Lo lamento- me disculpé apenda y seguí corriendo, por fin llegué al bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y me adenté en él...

-Llegas tarde Rose

-KYAAA!-salté de mi lugar y me aferré a un árbol cercano al escuchar la voz de Shadow detrás de mi- algún día vas a terminar matándome- le dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas y le sacaba la lengua

-Hmp eres una exagerada

-No es cierto- y nuevamente inflé mis mejillas molesta a lo que él solamente rió y me revolvió las púas- bueno ¿qué querías decirme Shads?-ante ese apodo el frunció el ceño

-¿Shads?

-Si, ese es el apodo que te puse

-Pues no me gusta

-Ni modo, no puedes hacer nada al respecto- dije de manera triunfal

-¿A no?-lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, en un segundo Shadow me acorraló y puso ambos brazos a cada lado mío para evitar que escapara, entonces vi su rostro acercarse lentamante al mío, podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de mis labios así que cerré los ojos esperando el beso... ¡¿BESO?!, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, pero ese _beso _jamás llegó, al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mirada burlona de Shadow

-¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿de verdad creíste que te besaría?

-Ay, eres un IDIOTA- le dí la espalda fingiendo estar molesta, pero en realidad quería ocultar mi sonrojo... un momento ¿desde cuando me siento así al estar con Shadow?, recordé todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y entonces me dí cuenta de que inconcientemente me había enamorado de él. Dirigí mi vista al suelo, no puedo decírselo, eso arruinaría nuestra amistad, y yo no soportaría un rechazo de su parte sumándole que quizá se aleje de mí

-Rose...- escuché que me llamaba pero no le presté atención, seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, digo Shadow jamás sentiría nada por mí, tal vez le agrade mi compañía pero nada más... soy una idiota ¿porqué siempre me enamoró de imposibles?-Rose- esta vez habló más fuerte entonces salí de mis pensamientos y me giré para verlo

-Eh

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo seriamente por lo que me asusté ¿y si quería irse?, no, no puede, yo quiero estar con él aunque sólo como su amiga

-Y sobre qué?-intenté que mi voz no sonara cortada

-Ya no debemos vernos más- abrí los ojos muy grandes y las lágrimas se alojaron en ellos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo

-Pero ¿porqué?- él me miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, después los cerró y me dió la espalda-¿soy un estorbo para tí?

**POV General **

El erizo negro abrió los ojos...¿ que si ella era un estorbo para él?... no, claro que no, el la amaba, pero hace un tiempo que agentes del gobierno comenzaron a perseguirlo e intentar capturarlo costara lo que costara... incluso si estaba vivo o..muerto, él no quería que ella sufriera daño alguna a costa suya, por eso debía alejarla de él aunque eso le partiera el alma

-¿Shadow?

-Si- le dijo secamente

-Ya veo- Amy bajó su rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-...

-¿Puedo estar un poco más contigo?-él se giró hacia ella, le dolía verla llorando, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño así que solo asintió a lo que ella se acercó a él y le dió un abrazo

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían ahí juntos, su último día juntos...Shadow se alejó de Amy y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Amy. Por su parte, ella solo lo observó perderse entre las sombras, bajó sus orejitas triste y dispuesta a marcharse a su hogar un ruido captó su atención, se escondió entre los arbustos y a los pocos minutos una camioneta blindada pasó por ahí destruyendo todo a su paso, ésta se dirigía a...

-Ay no, SHADOW- salió de su escondite y corrió detrás de aquel transporte

* * *

En otra parte Shadow se encontraba parado mirando por última vez aquella ciudad, el erizo negro estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba ni se percataba de nada a su alrededor

La camioneta blindada se estacionó en un lugar un poco más apartado de donde se encontraba Shadow, y Amy estaba escondida entre los árboles, de pronto la camioneta se abrió dando paso a unos cinco soldados armados, todos ellos se escondieron y apuntaron hacia el erizo de vetas rojas. Amy se cubrió la boca al ver eso, entonces salió de su escondite

-SHADOW CUIDADO- el aludido se giró y se percató del peligro en el que se encontraba, rápidamente acabo con los soldados dejándolos inconcientes o al menos eso creyó, así que Amy se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él la apartó enojado

-Estúpida ¿que huvira ocurrido si a ti también te disparaban?

-Pero

-VETE- Shadow le gritó odiándose por dentro, le dió la espalda a la eriza rosa y siguió contemplando el paisaje. Amy se dió la vuelta muy triste y estaba por irse cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los soldados se había puesto de pie y apuntaba contra Shadow, entonces corrió y...

-Maldito erizo te mataré- el soldado jaló el gatillo y cayó nuevamente inconciente

Un disparo, solo eso se escuchó en todo el bosque... la sangre salpicó el rostro de Shadow que miraba atónito la escena. Amy se había interpuesto protegiéndolo de la bala que posiblemente no le haría mucho daño siendo la forma de vida perfecta, pero a ella..

-¡AMY!-el cuerpo de ella comenzó a caer y él la sostuvo con cuidado mientras la recostaba en el piso y recargaba la cabeza de Amy en su pecho que ahora era adornado por un color carmesí

-Es..estas bi cof bien?- preguntó ella con dificultad ya que la sangre inindaba su boca

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Shadow ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-Por...qu..e, cof cof cof-Amy comenzó a toser sangre, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y tenía que decirle a Shadow lo que sentía- te amo- Shadow abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y más lagrimas surcaron todo su rostro hasta llegar al de Amy, que con dificultad se había incorporado un poco y había depositado un dulce beso en los labios de él, impregnandolos con su sangre

-No, no me dejes- la eriza cerró poco a poco sus ojos y dió un último suspiro- AMYYYY!-Shadow tomó el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. La había perdido nuevamente, había perdido a su gran amor y todo por su culpa-yo también te amo y soy un estúpido por no haberte confesado mis sentimientos antes- Shadow se aferró al cuerpo de Amy- ahora es **_demasiado tarde _**

**_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

Una semana había pasado desde la trágica muerte de Amy, a las afueras de una base militar un erizo negro como la noche con vetas rojas y pecho blanco observaba el lugar con odio y rencor

-Te vengaré Amy..lo prometo-dijo mientras cargaba un arma y se adentraba en el lugar- y luego te alcanzaré

* * *

**T_T bueno ¿qué les pareció? **

**Acepto críticas y comentarios... me dio mucha pena el hacer el fic así pero tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Shadow y Amy que terminara en tragedia, no es que sea una mala persona eh? no me maten :3... digo me gusta el sonamy, pero prefiero el SHADAMY wiiiii :D**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


End file.
